Rocket Halloween Special
by Sweet Miyamoto
Summary: A special episode in which Jessie, James, Meowth, Butch and Cassidy spend Halloween night in a strange castle in Lavender Town. They have nothing better to do than telling scary stories...
1. Intro

**ROCKET HALLOWEEN SPECIAL.**

_**In this special episode of the first series of Pokemon, Giovanni has invited Jessie, James, Meowth, Butch and Cassidy to spend the Halloween night in an old castle in Lavender Town. But why? And what will they do together? **_

Intro

It's a dark stormy Halloween night in Kanto. There is no moon and just a few Zubats dare to are fly across the black sky of Lavender Town.

Probably, the scariest Halloween night you can ever imagine.

But tonight, Gastly, Haunter and Gengar are not alone in the castle. Four Team Rocket members and a Meowth have just entered through the old, heavy and dusty door.

James: "Jessie, I'm scared! Why on earth did we have to come here?" The first who breaks the silence is a frightened James who hugs his team-mate Jessie.

Jessie (glancing evilly at Butch and Cassidy): "We are here because the boss invited us! If I had known before that those two idiots were here too, I wouldn't have come!"

Cassidy: "Oh shut up, Jessie! I could have found at least a thousand better ways to spend Halloween night rather than in this castle with you two losers,"

James (whining): "I want donuts! When I was a child, my parents used to got me a lot for Halloween,"

Jessie, Meowth, Butch and Cassidy all sweatdrop.

Butch: "I wonder why the boss wants us to spend the night here… Anyway, since it's Halloween and we must stay here, we can do something together,"

Cassidy: "What do you mean, Butch?"

Butch: "We can tell stories. Scary stories…"

Cassidy: "Good idea, Butch!"

Jessie: "That's okay for me. At least, I won't spend the rest of the night having words with you two dumbs,"

Meowth: "Meowth, sounds good to me,"

James (whining): "I want my donuuuuuuuuts!"

Jessie: "Stop it, James!"

Cassidy: "So, let's begin. I will go first…"


	2. Cassidy's story

Cassidy's story: _The Queen of ice_

Cassidy: "Many years ago, a female member of Team Rocket lived with her daughter in this region of Kanto. She was still a young lady, in her early twenties, I suppose, but she had had a daughter. Even though she was a high ranked member, the birth of her baby brought her a lot of troubles with the Team. Since she had to look after a baby, she hardly managed to succeed on her missions. Money eventually decreased and the young lady started to worry herself sick about the future of her daughter.

One day, her boss, who at the time was not Giovanni but a merciless woman, gave her an ultimatum.

'Listen to me. I have a very important mission for you. If you succeed, you'll be so rich that you will not have to worry about money in your entire life. But if you fail, you're out Team Rocket. Forever,'

The young woman nodded as she accepted the mission. She would have done anything for her beloved daughter.

'A very powerful and rare Pokemon, a Mew, has been seen on the Northern mountain…'

Jessie: "Hey! This is my the story of my mother! I won't allow you to talk about her!"

Cassidy: "I didn't name names. You must wait for you turn, if you want to talk,"

Jessie: "I'll make you pay for this, you old hag!"

Cassidy: "So… the boss asked the young woman to catch the Mew for her.

'As you wish, boss. I will catch that Mew for you'.

The young woman secretly left for the mission. She didn't want her little daughter to worry about her. With some luck, she would have been back in a few days.

While she was walking toward the top of the mountain, the woman felt a sensation of hope running through her veins. She inhaled the cool and fresh air and that gave her the feeling of success.

'This mission will be different,' she said to herself. 'I will catch Mew and bring it to the boss. My daughter's life will be honest and happy, totally different from mine.'

Suddenly, a rapid movement in the corner of her eye woke her up from her daydreams. The young woman walked in that direction. She saw it again. A pink flick.

It lasted just a second.

She looked over the bushes and saw a path. A hidden path, not marked and not drawn in any map.

The rocket girl took that path and saw the same pink flick again. She wanted to reach it. She wasn't totally sure that it was the Pokemon she was looking for, but she had to find it out.

She quickened her step and saw the pink spot again.

The mysterious pink thing appeared to her several times but as the woman doubted about it, it showed another time, just for a second.

The woman couldn't run any faster because the path wasn't easy. She stopped, gasping a little.

She asked herself if she was doing the right thing.

It was cold and that part of the forest was dark and mysterious, almost sinister. She looked through the trees and saw the lights of the city where her daughter was waiting for her.

She instinctively felt the necessity of running back home and hugging her innocent creature.

'Mew'

She had heard it. The voice of the Pokemon was clear and close. She turned back and saw Mew.

She had no doubts. It was really Mew!

The young lady ran towards it and jumped trying to catch him but Mew vanished and she fell on the snow.

Mew appeared again, a few feet away from her.

'I'll catch you, Mew' she said to herself.

She began to run in his direction, not minding about the dangerousness of the path.

The violet-red sunset dyed the snow of a light pink color, very similar to the color of Mew. It was the most amazing sunset she had ever seen.

The woman run through the forest following Mew and eventually found herself on a large snowy slope.

Mew was nowhere to be seen.

She heard a rumble coming from the top of the mountain but she didn't pay attention.

'Mew'

Mew was two or three feet above her and didn't move. They looked deeply into each other's eyes, the woman into Mew's azure eyes and Mew into her blue ones. She had the feeling that Mew already knew everything about her life and felt sorry for her.

But the rumble coming from the top of the mountain was too loud to be forgotten. The rocket girl turned back just in time to see the enormous amount of snow covering her before dragging her body away.

Mew flew several times over the motionless snow.

He cried crystalline tears which fell down as pearls on the snow.

It's said that Mew's tears can bring a life back but the body of the woman was lost under the snow. Some climbers who tried to reach the top of that mountain talked about the ghost of a young woman with blue eyes and purple hair who appeared during the sunset.

That's how a mother became the Queen of Ice."

James (in tears): "What a sob story!"

Meowth: "But a Halloween story should be scary, not sad,"

Jessie: "Moreover, the hag told a true story, adding some sweet and mawkish details!"

Cassidy: "You are jealous just because you are not good at telling stories and mine was fabulous!"

Butch: "That's right!"

Meowth: "Hey! That's my line! Anyway, now it's my turn… my story will be amazing…"


End file.
